elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment/Technical
The information contained on this page applies to the latest version of Elona+. It may not match figures from Elona. WIP Spreadsheet Here: Spreadsheet The above spreadsheet contains all informations on material types in Elona+ 1.43 (though no documented changes have occured through the present version of Elona+). It also contains the base modifiers for every weapon and armor listed on the wiki (so if the wiki is missing some armor/weapon types, information may be missing). Weapon Information Sheet The Weapon Information sheet contains all raw data regarding weapon types: *Base Attack Die *Base Attack Die Sides *Base Attack Bonus *Base Hit Bonus *Base DV *Base PV Furthermore, it also contains a lookup to the material bonuses sheet, allowing you to see the maximum values for the above listed parameters for a given material type. By making a copy of the spreadsheet and editing the Material Type field (R1), the below parameters will be filled with their max values for the given material: *Max DV *Max PV *Max Die Sides *Max Damage Bonus *Max Hit Bonus *Minimum Damage (Assumes max die sides and max damage bonus) *Maximum Damage (Assumes max die sides and max damage bonus) *Average Damage ((Assumes max die sides and max damage bonus) Armor Information Sheet The Armor Information sheet contains raw data for all armor types: *Base Damage Bonus *Base Hit Bonus *Base DV *Base PV Furthermore, it also contains a lookup to the material bonuses sheet, allowing you to see the maximum values for the above listed parameters for a given material type. By making a copy of the spreadsheet and editing the Material Type field (R1), the below parameters will be filled with their max values for the given material: *Maximum DV *Maximum PV *Maximum PV + DV Total *Maximum Damage Bonus *Maximum Hit Bonus Material Modifiers Sheet The Material Modifiers sheet contains the following information about every material type: *Weight Factor *Value Factor *Hit Factor *Damage Factor *DV Factor *PV Factor *Die Side Factor *Tint (?) *Hit Factor + Damage Factor *DV Factor + PV Factor Furthermore, it contains all formulas used to calculate the calculateable values on the Armor and Weapon sheets, as well as the information needed to understand those formulas. Material Modifers 2 Sheet This sheet contains the innate bonuses and fireproof/acidproof status of every material type. Information is kept in the game's format, but additional information is present so that this information can be deciphered. Missing Information *Innate Weapon/Armor Bonuses (Grabable, but it's more work that I don't want to do) *Weapon/Armor Values (Same, but I plan on doing this one eventually) Equipment Attributes The effects of most equipment attributes are as follows. In equations, EncPow refers to the equipment's enchant power in the attribute, CmlEncPow refers to the enchant power in the attribute summed over all of the wearer's equipment, and rnd(N) is a random number between 0 and N-1, inclusive. * Stat Boost: Adds EncPow/50 + 1 to the corresponding stat. * Resistance Boost: Adds EncPow/2 to the corresponding elemental resistance * Skill Boost: Adds EncPow/50 + 1 to the corresponding skill. ** This only applies to skills the wearer knows, regardless of the equipment's description. * It decreases physical damage you take: Adds EncPow/40 + 5 to the wearer's damage reduction. ** Physical damage is multiplied by 100 / limit(100 + reduction, 25, 1000) after PV calculations but before cMetal and cArmour * Sometimes Nullifies Damage: Adds EncPow/60 + 3 to the wearer's prevention score. ** if limit(prevention / 2, 1, 50) > rnd(100): damage taken is set to 0. ** Note that some damage effects can still happen on zero-damage hits. ** The delta Shift core also adds 20 points of prevention. * Deals Cut Dmg to Attackers: Adds EncPow/5 to the wearer's thorns score. ** If attacked in melee and the attacker is not using BakuretuKen, the wearer deals limit(Thorns / 100 * Dmg + 1, 1, CurHP / 5) cut damage to the attacker. ** Dmg is the damage the wearer took and CurHP is the wearer's current HP after taking damage from the attack. ** The elemental power of the cut damage is always 100, which causes 4 turns of Bleeding to common enemies, but no bleeding to unique NPCs and bosses. * It Enhances Your Travel Progress: Increases Traveling speed by EncPow/8 and increases the wearer's speed by EncPow/50 + 1. * Absolute Pierce Chance: Increases the wearer's chance of throwing an absolute piercing attack when attacking by (EncPow/50) percent. ** An absolute piercing attack is a normal attack with 100% pierce regardless of the normal pierce properties of the weapon. * Enhances Your Critical Hits: Increases the wearer's chance to get a critical hit when attacking by (EncPow/50) percent. ** This is capped at 30% and any critical chance added beyond that is instead added to the wearer's accuracy. * Reduces Enemy Critical Hits: Adds EncPow/50 to the wearer's critical prevention score. Each point of critical prevention reduces the chance of an attacker scoring a critical hit by 0.5% ** This is capped at 30 points or 15% reduction. Any critical prevention added beyond that is lost. * Enhances Your Spells: Spell power is multiplied by (100 + limit(CmlEncPow * 2 / 3, 0, 1000) / 10) / 100 ** The maximum enhancement is a 100% increase achieved at 1500 points. ** This enhancement affects cast spells and zapped rods, but not weapon invokes, potions, or scrolls. * Enhances Your Breath: Breath damage is multiplied by (100 + limit(CmlEncPow, 0, 2000) / 10) / 100 ** This stacks additively with the 10% damage increase from MP breath. ** The maximum enhancement is a 200% increase achieved at 2000 points. * Enhances Rock Throwing: Adds 50% more damage and sets pierce yo 70% for throwing attacks made with stones or the Vanilla Rock. ** The increase is multiplicative with the normal damage multiplier from the throwing skill. * It provides a proximity assist weapon: When connecting an attack at melee range (including ranged attacks) for Dmg, has a 10% chance to launch a second attack for (EncPow/40 * (Dmg/3) + rnd(tactics * 10 + 1)) * 200 / limit(TargetArmourSkill * 2 + 200, 200, 1200) and inflict 2 turns of stagger. ** TargetArmourSkill is the target's skill with their current armour class. ** Stagger reduces the target's PV bonus from armour skill by 100 for each turn remaining. This means that at high levels, the assist weapon causes a turn of 200 point PV reduction followed by a turn of 100 point PV reduction. ** Only one assist attack can happen per turn, shared between all equipped proximity assist weapons and interlocking shooting mechanisms. * Interlocking Shooting Mechanism: When connecting an attack at any range for Dmg, has a 10% chance per equipment with the attribute to launch a second attack for (EncPow/50 * (Dmg/3) + rnd(Marksman*5 + 1)) * 200 / limit(TargetArmourSkill * 2 + 200, 200, 1200) and inflict 2 turns of unbalanced. ** Unbalanced reduces the target's evasion by 100 percentage points per remaining turn. Unlike Stagger, the penalty is directly to evasion, so it doesn't depend on the target's skill levels. ** Only one assist attack can happen per turn, shared between all equipped proximity assist weapons and interlocking shooting mechanisms. * Deals Magic damage to Magic Attacker: Adds EncPow/5 to the wearer's magic counter score. ** When taking magic damage, the wearer limit(Dmg * MagCounter / 200 + 1, 1, CurHP / 10) back to the attacker with the same element and elemental power as the original attack. ** This effect can reflect all dart, bolt, and ball spells, including those from rods and invokes, as well as meteor and detonated Eternal force weapons and does not need line of sight to activate. Monsters in awakened Nefia can sometimes be given 19 points of magic counter, so be aware that casting meteor may result in being magic countered for large amounts of fire damage. * Remote Blow: Allows you to attack from range with melee weapons. ** Enchantment power has no effect on the player, but NPCs using remote blow items have EncPow/1200 chance to use remote blow when given the option. Category:Technical information Category:Elona+